1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to trim panels for motor vehicles and, more particularly, to a trim panel with 180.degree. periphery edge wrap for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Trim panels are used in occupant compartments of motor vehicles. For example, a vehicle body may include a quarter panel having an inner panel and outer panel joined to each other and connected to a vehicle structure in a known manner. The quarter panel also includes a decorative trim panel mounted on the inner panel.
As illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, a trim panel 10 includes a trim panel substrate 12 and a trim panel cover 14 disposed over a portion of the trim panel substrate 12. The trim panel substrate 12 is made of a glass reinforced urethane foam and the trim panel cover 14 is made of a thin layer of vinyl.
For a convertible type motor vehicle, the trim panel 10 has a periphery edge 16 on an upper portion of the trim panel substrate 12 for a topwell area of the vehicle. This periphery edge 16 is visible or exposed when a top of the convertible type motor vehicle is in a down position and is undesired.
Typically, a mold 18 is used to manufacture the trim panel 10. The trim panel cover 14 is placed in a cavity 20 of the mold 18 and disposed over a mold ring 22. A vacuum is applied to form the trim panel cover 14 to a predetermined shape. The urethane foam material is then injected against an inner surface of the trim panel cover 14 and a core 24 of the mold 18 to form the trim panel substrate 12. As a result, the trim panel cover 14 is only wrapped on two surfaces of the periphery edge 16 of the trim panel substrate 12, approximately ninety degrees. Thus, there is a need in the art to provide a trim panel with a periphery edge wrap having a superior fit and finish.